


el dispute

by Storyofanotakuslife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, What am I doing with my life?, dorks being dorks, hahaha, i can't tag, skyrim argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyofanotakuslife/pseuds/Storyofanotakuslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren arguing as usual. That's it. </p><p>(I was bored an playing Skyrim this happened. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	el dispute

**Author's Note:**

> This happened, sorry not sorry. I don't know what I was doing. Comments are loved dearly as are kudos!

Eren looked at Jean with sympathy, "he's using you."  
Jean glared at him, "is not! He's a good man! Uflric Stormcloak only has the people of Skyrim in mind!"   
Eren shook his head, "no Jean he's greedy, I too was a Stormcloak I know what your feeling but you realize, over time that he's a liar!" Eren got more and more passionate as he spoke.   
Jean stared at him, "your a liar, may Talos guide you to the truth, oh wait you want to get rid of him!"  
Eren shook his head, "that's not what the empire wants! Have you even played the game, even Tullius believes in Talos! The empire wants to stop the fighting that's all! They want the people safe!"   
Jean glared at Eren again, "you've been brainwashed by those stupid fucking elves!"   
Eren glared, "ok I'm brain washed? You're the one who killed Parthurnaax! You just followed whatever you were told to do first, didn't you? Can you even make up your own mind?" He yelled.   
"He's a dragon he deserved to die! How many times must we go over this?" Jean yelled back.   
They both spent a moment glaring at each other, Eren broke the silence, "you're an idiot for believe what that evil man says."   
Jean was about to reply when Armin walked in.   
"Are you two arguing about a video game again?"


End file.
